Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave: The Darkness Suffering
by JiroKawakuma29
Summary: This is a standalone story of Jiro's POV from a (WIP/Unreleased) sequel story of Operation Second Wave: Operation Dark Hour where the Class 3-E was supposedly to rescue Irina from the hands of Reaper 2.0 but it didn't go as a plan, but things get worst after they were trapped, Reaper 2.0 was interested to Jiro so he had to held him somewhere and it's gonna be dark and violence.


**Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave**

**(Jiro Kawakuma's POV)**

**The Darkness Suffering**

I tried to break free from Reaper's hands after he attempted to kidnap me, but I fell asleep after he sprayed a sleeping gas on me and I don't know what happened the rest after that. I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness only to find out that I was in another place again but this time, alone, he took me away from my pals who are still trapped in the cage. I looked around nothing but darkness except a light above me where I am sitting at, I also felt that there's nothing metal on my neck (which is a bomb collar) it appears that it was already removed while I was unconscious earlier, I tried to move my hands but it was stuck, "_Fuck!_" my hands are tied at the back of the chair, I couldn't stand up either the chair is heavy, I tried to break the rope but it's no use until… A metallic noise somewhat catching it in the midair, I looked on the front where the noise is coming from, then following of a voice saying "_This blade of yours… Is really sharp. The sharper, the deadlier. Surely it can bleed and kill._", that voice is so familiar but I couldn't tell it yet who he was again, only to recognized when he showed up from the darkness, It's Reaper… He just simply smiled at me with innocence and say "_Good evening, Coyote pup._", I gasped in a panic, I couldn't move nor even back off because I'm stuck in the chair, I yelled at him with anger:

"_Get the fuck away from me, you fucking demon!"_

"_Come on now, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."_

He's seemingly wanted me to calm me down but I still don't trust him, right after he tried to kill us all and that backstabbing bitch Irina sold us out. Then at one point he also told me about my emotions that I'm showing an anger feeling; "Impressive" he said chuckling, he even mentioned about the weapon he's holding which is my tomahawk, he describes about the origin of it, but does it even matter? I'm not here for a fucking history, unless if I'm at school right now, not in a darkness like I feel I'm in hell… Or… I am in hell, I looked away from him to prevent any eye contact to him but he approaches and looks around me smiling and of course he tried to taunt me again rubbing my cheek with my tomahawk until he suddenly makes a small slash on my left cheek. "_Agh!_" I yelp in pain, it's bleeding I can feel the blood is dripping out from my cheek, I was really mad, I threatened him that I will really cut his head off if I could break those ropes on my hands, but soon after he started to ask a question:

"_What's your name?_"

"_What?"_

"_Your name?"_

"_Fuck you…"_

"_What?"_

"_I said, fuck you!"_

Then suddenly he just punched me, I flinched my head from the punch it was really strong and yet painful, it hits the right corner of my lip then tasted an iron-like fluid, blood, it's dripping out slowly from the right corner of my lip. He asked me again one more time "_What's your name!?"_, but this time I had to answer him the right way, I spat the blood from my mouth to the floor, and respond.

"_Jiro…_"

""_Jiro" what?" _

"_Jiro Kawakuma..."_

At one point he suddenly recognized my surname that it seems my surname sounds familiar to him only to find out when he mentioned my dad by his full name "_Rene W. Kawakuma"_, It was really shocking that he also knows that he's working with the US Government as the CIA Board of Director, he also reminds me that no wonder why I look familiar, not to mention that he told me that earlier when we were buying a bouquet of flowers for Irina's surprise birthday plan. Then soon after he mentioned something that causes me to feel puzzled but more shocking, he even told me that he tried to kill my dad before, what the fuck is he talking about? Who the hell is this guy really?! My dad didn't even mention about him either, well except one time that he told me that he had a scar on his shoulder that he said that he was shot before. Shortly after, for no reasons Reaper just cut off the ropes from my tied hands, I could hear the ropes ripping apart, I felt a bit comfortable that now my hands are being untied, I look at my hands, just rope markers on the wrist parts of my shirt, I took a glance at him and noticed that he's not looking at me and away seemingly doing something at the table, so I made my chance to attack so I can get out of this hell, but unfortunately it failed as soon as my fist going straight right to his face, "Flash!" A loud clap hits from my both ears and all he did was he clapped once in front of my face, then suddenly I felt stunned and my body goes paralyze.

"_Relax Jiro, you're being hard-boiled head again."_

"_A-Anong… What did you just… D-D-Do to me...?!"_

"_Nothing, I just put a clap stunner on you."_

"_C-Clap… S-Stunner?"_

"_Just like what I did to Nagisa. Once that clap stunner hits you, your vision and mind will blackout and disoriented for few seconds."  
_

At some point, my lips are stuttering due to the clap stunner effect, I couldn't even talk. Reaper is still taunting staring at me.

"_What's that? Do you want to say something?"_

"…"

"_How can I understand you if you keep stuttering?_

"…"

"_Oh right. I forgot that I paralyzed you with my clap stunner."_

"_M-m-m-ake i-i-it s-s-stop…"_

"_I'll unparalyze you. If you promise me to be behave, okay coyote pup?"_

"…"

"_Good boy."_

The Reaper slowly reach his hand on my forehead, as soon he gets closed to it he flicked it gently onto my forehead, I felt a sudden shock on my entire nerves the soon I realized that I collapsed onto the floor and at some point I thought I will lose conscious again. Second later I able to opened my eyes slowly, as I sit up I hold my head to ease out the disorientation pain on my head, as I turn my head at him he's focusing back on the table but then I realized that all of my stuff is on the table and he's touching it including my sling bag too but no signs of my smartphone, since I'm still suspecting that he probably has it after Tom (Sugino) told me about my missing phone. At some point he seemingly admired those. He puts out my respirator, of course he'll ask me why bother to bring that thing, just always being prepared, then; he puts out my expandable baton, he really tried to set off the stun charge too if it's working… Or want to stun that on me… Again…

"_Hey! Get those are my stuff! Akin na yan! (Give it back!)"_

"_Now. Now. You said that you're going to be behave right? Don't worry I'm not gonna take your toys."_

He puts out my earpieces, he told me that he only found 2 pieces, of course only 2 pieces but soon after he starts to mentioned the orange haired girl who tried to stopped him and saved me, and I know he's talking about Hinano. What does he want to know about her?

"_Is she your girlfriend?" _

"_Girlfriend? What the fuck are you talking about?_"

I'm so pissed when he told me if she's my girlfriend, I mean; what does he know about me and her? We're just friends… Or whatever… It doesn't matter! I even get madder at him when he mentioned like as if that he knows everything about her, but I was even more mad when he told me that he would ask out a date for her if he was me. Fucking shit, that fueled my anger! I swear to God that if he touches or hurt her, I will not forgive him, but still… I really hope that she's okay after he hurts her really bad when she tried to save me, I was supposed to protect her she's too weak to fight a person like him and I really hate people who hurts a girl like he did. I threatened him not to put her into this, because it's obviously between me and him, and I don't care if it will cost my life if he's going to do something to her, but I will do everything to protect not just her but also to my pals. Reaper just showing his adore after I said those and he really admired that kind, he also advises me that one day that I will find a girl for me. But it's getting out of topic and I don't care about relationship anyway, I warned and remind him again that I hate people hurting a girl. "_Binabalaan kita! (I'm warning you!)"_ I said, Reaper recognized that I'm talking way too multilingual, he asked me if I really speak so often like that? But what do he care about it? But it turns out that he can understand my language because of his mentor.

"_Your mentor? Who was your mentor?" _

"_It doesn't matter, but if you want to know, it'll be a long story to tell you."_

"_Sabi mo eh. (If you say so.) I'm not interested about your story anyway._"

That doesn't stop there, he continues to put out my stuff from my sling bag and this time he found a breaching charge, really dangerous one to explode on your face, but that one is different unlike that we used earlier to escape from his trap which is the exothermic charge. I'm already losing my patience, it's been all night for admiring those things what I have, I want to know already why I am here, and where and why did he take me away from my pals, and where the fuck am I?! "_What do you really want from me?"_ I said, he only answered that he just really wants to know more about me, but I was shocked again when he knows that I want to be a soldier until he asked:

"_Have you lost something, really valuable?" _

"_Valuable? Anong ibig mong sabihin? (What do you mean?)"_

He puts his left hand from his pocket then he slowly puts out of something, it turns out that it's my smartphone, I was really shocked when I found out that my smartphone has him all the time, but why only mine? My pals' phones are still on pockets safe and untouched but it's because there's no way we can contact to outside because of no signal… Or probably jammed, plus Ritsu is still in hacked status. I had enough, I tried to attack Reaper to take back my smartphone but again it failed, he just simply dodged and I ended up stumbled then plopped onto the dirty floor, "_I'll give your phone back once I'm done, okay?_" he said but really, I really don't like the sound of his tone the way he talks and it seems that he already bypassed it to unlock my smartphone without using a PIN or biometric, while I tried to get back on my feet grunting in pain after I took a hard land on the floor, he started to scroll down to see what's something on my social media account, fortunately he found nothing interesting, just all the military stuffs, but as soon as he continues to scroll he found something interesting as he found about my family, he even started to make fun of my post about my dream to be part of US Army, I'm getting even more pissed when he read my support message for the US Military, and he said he admired it? More like insulting, I yelled at him to stop making fun of it. Then he stopped, but suddenly he walked past me then stopped next to me and asked something:

"_You know what… I think I should put out a test on you right now." _

"_Test? What test are you talking abo-"_

Suddenly, he grabs my head gently then suddenly, I felt a sharp excruciating pain from my stomach, my both eyes and mouth opened wide in agonizing pain then I spat out amount of transparent liquid… Saliva. My eyes and mouth remained open at the same time it turns out that Reaper just kicked me right on my gut, I didn't even see that was coming within blink of an eye.

"_Oops. I'm sorry, I think I punched you really bad."_

I fell down on my knees, held my stomach with my left hand while my right hand is holding the floor, coughing a lot in pain while my saliva splashing and dripping out from my mouth. I don't know what just happened but it's really painful like I feel it pierced all the way inside of me.

"_Feels good?" _

"_What the fuck… Are you… Talking about…?"_

He suddenly grabbed my hair then he pulls it upwards, I yelled in pain loudly and then stares at me while I tried to resist it by holding his hand where he's grabbing my hair.

"_The test is how long can you handle the pain, and how long can you survive."_

"_You called this test!?_ _I don't understand!_"

"_Then I'll let you understand! Let's begin with this!_"

He started to kick me with his knee to my stomach… Again, multiple times, it's so painful that he kept kicking my gut, I think about… 7? 8? 10? No! A lot! But soon after he stopped but it's much more painful than earlier, I coughed again in pain.

"_Is this… A torture… or a Fucking hazing?_"

"_Let's say both. Because I failed to kill your daddy back then, so instead... I will kill you... As a payback!_"

"_A-Ano!? (W-What!?)"_

"_Isn't that what you asked lately, you don't want to die in dismemberment way? Then it's your chance! Which one do you like? Beaten? Chocked? Shot?" _

"_N-None of the above!"_

"_Sorry, but your answer is wrong!_"

He was seriously going to kill me! As in literally! He begins to beat up my face, I don't know how long will it stop, I get more bruises, dirt, and blood all around my face, my head, my nose, and even my mouth drenches a lot of blood, I'm starting to feel numb and weak, but soon after he finally stopped… I flinched so hard that I fell and hit some debris, I groaned in pain twitching my body but he wasn't done, he grabs me on my collar then he lifts me up staring at me crazy.

"_Are you still conscious? Or half-conscious?" _

I spit my blood onto his face and said "_Is that what you got…. Asshole?!" _Reaper simply wiped the blood that I spit on his face then he smirked at me indicating that he's really going to continue the torture as he said "_You still have a nerve to do that huh? Alright, let's try another one!"_

He suddenly grabbed my neck then slammed me onto the solid concrete wall and he began to straggle me. "_Ack!"_ It's choking me! I slowly grabbed his wrist with my both hands prying to break free, but his hand is too strong that I even tried to struggle my legs to resist and try to fight back but I couldn't. He's choking me real tightly! This endless agonizing pain… I couldn't breathe… My throat rattling, my tears are slowly coming out, my eyes are turning into red bloodshot, and my lip is drooling out. I'm still trying to withstand from this suffering nightmare but it seems that he will only stop if I am really dead, but soon as I started to black out, he finally stopped and put me down, as I slid down against the wall then hits onto the solid ground, I held my neck, coughing but at least I could breathe again… Only a little, but it wasn't over; he approached to me again, grabbing my chin then moves my head to stare at him with his terrifying expression.

"_Do you want to suffer more pain? Huh, Coyote pup?" _

"_... Just… Let me go already… You did everything what you want… I can't… take it anymore… Maawa ka… (I'm begging you…)__" _

"_Giving up already? (chuckles) You act so brave earlier, then suddenly you're begging yourself to give up? You are so weak and pathetic! What a shame!"_

"…"

"_Alright then."_

Because of the excruciating and agonizing pain all over my body, I already lost my guts, those torture causes me to go insanity, agitating, coward, and hopeless, and all I can think of to escape this nightmare suffer is… To die… As soon as he pushed my head off with force then hits my entire body onto the wall, I tried to stand up slowly, leaning against the wall to stand still, then at one point, he just walked away, I was assumed that he's gonna let me go but until he slowly puts his hand on his hip, he turns around holding a pistol seemingly aiming at me, he's about to shoot me without hesitation. He's going to kill me. Then so, he pulled the trigger, a loud gunshot and a bright flash coming from the muzzle of his gun, then following of a whizzing sound, a flesh impact, then a sharp pain felt over my left chest. "_Agh!_", I flinched from the impact of the bullet, hitting the wall from my back then sliding down slowly, as I slid down against the wall, I also felt the excruciating pain on my back where the bullet exited, it turns out that the bullet pierced through my left lung, I immediately held the wound with my right hand then look at it, blood, the glove worn on my right hand and the left part of my jacket are stained with blood and it's spreading real fast as my wound on my left chest is bleeding. I immediately covered it with my right hand to slow down the bleeding, and at that moment I groaned and gasped in excruciating pain from the gunshot wound I'd taken. Reaper is still not yet done, he approaches in front of me, as I looked at him, his gun remains aiming at me directly, but as soon he's about to pull the trigger, he was suddenly interrupted when a soft static female voice coming from his ear where his earpiece attached, _"What!?" _ he says in exclaim, he slowly put out his phone to check it out, and he was really shocked when he finds out that there is a security breach, and he started being puzzled how did they found where we are, and I assumed that it was sir Karasuma and sir Koro, I laugh weakly at him "_What's so funny?_" he said, I slowly raised my left arm in front of him to show my smartwatch where the beacon is continuedly glowing blue pulse, and told him that he's not clever enough to clean up the mess, it's because that I already set off the distress beacon to send help to sir Karasuma, I was a bit satisfied that I fooled him at least, although that he took all my stuffs and hacked Ritsu to cut off any communicators to contact outside, at some point, he's even more pissed and confused at the same time since that Irina traitor is probably telling him to get over there to stop them rather than minding his own business by executing me. For unknown reason he abruptly changed his mind to spare me rather to finish me off and focus on that one new problem, but he reminded me not to assume that I will stay alive until help is on the way because he will stop them before they get my pals or me on time, and even if he'd lose, they won't able to find me or get on to this room because this place where I am is actually a secret room, he immediately took all my things including my sling bag except my smartphone, but instead he threw my smartphone onto me and said "_Here's your phone. I'm done with that crap."_, left out and sealed the room to keep the place hidden once they try to find me…

Now that I'm alone… In a cold, and darkness, leaning against the cold hard wall covered myself with my blood, I even realized that he used a Colt 1911 .45 caliber, but it's not just a common .45 caliber it's also an armor piercing round, my combat uniform has integrated Kevlar armor which is mostly bullets will be deflected it but armor piercing rounds and depleted uranium shells don't, no wonder why I bleed so much and it was able to pierced all the way from the other side of my torso, and I'm still hoping that I would stay alive or stay conscious once they found me but… I think I'm not going to make it that although that I'm still trying to slow down the bleeding by covering it with my hand to give a pressure, and it seems useless because it's still bleeding rapidly from the back where the bullet exited which is sooner later, I will lose half or quarter of blood so I have no choice… To wait until I lose my breath. Now that I have my smartphone back, I slowly grab it with my left hand, I tried to turn on the phone but unfortunately it's already run out of juice so instead that I feel like I should sleep with it might ease out the pain and wait until either my pals, Koro-sensei, or sir Karasuma could rescue me.

Then so I begin to pass out as I sighs softly, closing my eyes gently then slowly bowing down my head facing on my lap while my right hand is still holding on my wound and my left hand is still holding my smartphone… At some point while unconscious I was hoping that I'm dead so I could end this nightmare and wake up to afterlife. I feel I regret everything… I should have stayed in my apartment and forget about her instead this failed Operation (Dark Hour)… If only we did everything to make Irina happy for her birthday, she wouldn't have left and betrayed us…


End file.
